nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford Mustang Boss 302 (Gen. 1)
The Ford Mustang Boss 302 is a high-performance variant of the first generation Ford Mustang Fastback. It was designed to compete in the 1969 SCCA Trans-Am series and received a redesign in 1970. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Mustang Boss 302 was made available in Need for Speed: World on November 25, 2011 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a B class vehicle. It is notable for possessing a powerful nitrous boost and acceleration. It has a precise and stable handling with a top speed of 158 mph (255 km/h). White The White style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was released on November 25, 2011. Yellow The Yellow style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on September 18, 2012. B-Spec The B-Spec style is a Best in Class car that costs . It was released on December 18, 2012 following the 13th Spot the Devs event. It is fitted with custom quality performance parts from different manufacturers, 3-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Mustang Boss 302 appears in Need for Speed: The Run as an unlocked tier 1 car. Despite being a torquey car, it has controllable handling, and appears to accelerate slightly slower for that, but is also capable of reaching a higher top speed. In races with the police, it can withstand most collisions well. ''NFS Edition'' The tier 4 NFS Edition is unlocked from the beginning. It can hit a top speed of 191 mph (307 km/h) and has a "very difficult" handling rating. ''Old Spice'' The tier 4 Old Spice signature edition is included with the ''Old Spice "Smell Faster" Pack''. It can hit a top speed of 191 mph (307 km/h) and has a "very difficult" handling rating. ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The Mustang Boss 302 appears in Need for Speed: No Limits following a Fastlane Special event held between November 28, 2016 to December 3, 2016. The starting performance rating is 224. Stock The Mustang Boss 302 is a muscle class car that requires 3 common blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; * "Fastlane: Mustang Boss 302" event * Premium Crate * Chop Shop Receive 150 mechanic level XP by building up and 800 mechanic level XP by fully staging up this car. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The Mustang Boss 302 can be purchased for in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Mustang Boss 302 appears in Need for Speed: Payback following a brief appearance in the Welcome to Fortune Valley trailerVideo: Need for Speed (2017) Need for Speed Payback Welcome to Fortune Valley. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dHSzsSDnvs released on September 26, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drag, drift, off-road, and race class dealerships upon completing chapter 1 - Ignition. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Mustang Boss 302 appears in Need for Speed: Edge. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The Mustang Boss 302 appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as part of container 6, which was released on September 24, 2019. Stock The stock Mustang Boss 302 can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. Gallery NFSW_Ford_Mustang_Boss_302_69_Yellow.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Yellow) NFSW_Ford_Mustang_Boss_302_69_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Ford_Mustang_Boss_302_1969_B-Spec.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (B-Spec) TheRun-image130390.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' TheRun-image130391.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) TheRun-image130392.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Old Spice) NFSNLMustangBoss302Promo.jpg|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Promotional) NFSNLMustangBoss302.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' NFSNLMustangBoss302Raijin.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Raijin Bodykit) NFSNLMustangBoss302Works.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Works Bodykit 5) NFS2015FordMustangBoss3021969Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFS2015FordMustangBoss3021969.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Promotional) NFS2015FordMustangBoss30219692.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Customised) NFSPB_FordMustangBoss302_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSE_Ford_Mustang_Boss_302_1969.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_App_Ford_MustangBoss302.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References Category:Old Spice 'Smell Faster' Pack Cars